All Hart
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Maya doubts she can ever help anyone. Ava proves her wrong / Ava's parents get separated and Auggie wants Maya to help his wife. (One-shot)


**a/n: Hey everyone! It's me, Summer. This is a little one-shot for you. I have no idea where this came from. But I was thinking of the relationship with Auggie and Ava, how they love each other and Ava seems to come from an interesting home life, and she is always at the Matthews. Then I made a connection between Auggie/Ava and Maya/Riley(friendship). I know it sounds a little weird now, but hopefully you like it. It's a little different then what I usually write, so here it is.**

"Maya! Maya! Maya!" Little Auggie Matthews called, running into Riley's room. The girls were doing homework and looked up when Auggie came in.

"You okay Aug?" Maya asked him with concern. She had no idea why he was calling her. Usually if anything was wrong he'd call Riley.

When Auggie was catching his breath from running in the room, Maya turned to Riley for help. Riley shrugged, looking equally confused and concerned as Maya.

"Auggie, what's wrong?" Riley asked her brother, she had put her textbooks aside, and went to comfort him.

"It's Ava" He finally said, he turned to Maya. " I need your help, now" He went to Maya and began tugging on her hand. "Come please Maya"

"Sure" Maya responded as she got up. She wondered why he specifically asked for her help and not Riley's. She didn't see herself as helpful, or one good with children. She only found herself caring for the Matthews, her mother and the boys. She knew whatever task Auggie was going to give her, would have been better if Riley helped.

Auggie took her hand and led her out of the room. "I'll be back soon Riles" Maya promised.

"Thanks for letting me steal Maya" He said to Riley as they exited the room.

"What is this about Auggie?" She asked as she noticed the destination was in front of his bedroom door."Did you and your girlfriend get into a fight?" She asked. She had seen Ava around. She heard about her, and saw her around the house from time to time.

"Wife" Auggie corrected, causing Maya to laugh. Auggie glared, which caused Maya to stop. "Sorry buddy, what's wrong?" She asked, he still hadn't told her what was wrong.

"Ava, she came in here crying. Before I can even ask what was wrong, she ran to my room and locked the door" Auggie explained.

"Where is your parents?" Maya asked. She knew Cory and Topanga were good at things like this. Helping kids who need it. After all she practically lived her. "They should be helping. Or even Riley. Not me" She argued, to no one in particular. Maybe just herself.

"They are with Ava's mom" Auggie explained. "Her parents are getting separated"

"Oh" Maya managed to get out. Maya felt sympathy for the little girl on the other side of the door. She only had a couple of interactions with the little girl who stole Auggie's heart. Auggie seems to accept her and love her, like Riley is with her. As long as Auggie was happy, Maya was fine with their little kid relationship. But Maya felt her heart break for Ava. She couldn't imagine how Ava was feeling.

"Auggie?" She turned to the boy she adored as a little brother. "Do you know what that means?" She was curious. She had no idea what level of understanding she was at, she wanted to know if she needed to explain anything to him.

"It means her mommy and daddy won't be together forever like me and Ava" Auggie answered back, sadness in his eyes. Sympathy in his voice. He understood. His tone, his eyes, it reminded her of Riley.

"Please Maya. I know you are the only ones who understands what she feels, please talk to her" Maya was shocked to hear that. She had no idea Auggie knew about her family life. She had underestimated how smart he is.

She didn't want him to worry anymore then he is. So attempted to comfort him, she scrunched up his hair. "Why don't you and Riley play a game or watch a movie. I'll try to talk to her" She said, trying to sound as confident as she can. But she didn't know what to say, or what to do. She never had to talk about this with anyone besides the Matthews.

Auggie gave her a hopeful look, before turning away to go to Riley's room.

Maya knocked on the door. "Ava" Maya called, trying to keep her tone in control. "Please unlock the door. Auggie is very worried"

"No!" Ava answered. There was so much anger and hurt in that one little word. It sounds so familiar to Maya. The voice of a broken little girl. "Who are you anyway?"

"Maya Hart. Auggie's sister Riley's best friend" Maya explained, hoping she remembered her.

"So you are the sister-in-law's best friend" Ava confirmed. " I remember you"

"Good" Maya complimented. That made this a little easier. "Do you wanna let me in so we can talk? Auggie told me what happened" She tried to sound like Riley, all concerned and caring. But it sounded weird.

"No!" Maya noticed how Ava's voice no longer cracked, how it was filled with anger. A method Maya knew all to well. Show no sad emotions, only the angry ones.

"Come on Ava, I know how you feel" Maya admits.

"You do?"

"Yes. So can you unlock the door so we can talk?" Maya asked, hopeful.

"No!"

Maya sighed. "Fine, you wanna do this the hard way" She walked into the living room, and went out the window to go to Auggie's room. "Let's do this the hard way" She muttered to herself. She opened Auggie's window, and entered the room.

Ava was on the bed, her knees to her chest, and her arms around her legs. Maya went to go sit down next to her. "Hey there Ava" She greeted awkwardly, not sure what to do from here. She tried to think of something comforting to say. She wished Riley was here to help. But Auggie wanted her to help, hoping they would connect.

Maya looked at the little blonde who was the center of Auggie's world. A little girl she saw a little bit of herself in. A girl taken in by a Matthews, and girl they loved. (Even if Topanga won't admit it) Maya sighed, if she couldn't help herself how would she be able to help Ava?

Ava looked up at Maya and quickly wiped her tears. "Why are you here?"

" I want to talk to you" Maya said, honestly. At first it was to satisfy Auggie, but now she couldn't help but want to talk, because she cared.

"You are only here because Auggie told you to be" Ava said.

"Well, at first." Maya admitted. "But now I want to talk to you"

"Why?" Ava asked.

"My dad left my mom when I was your age" Maya stated simply, trying to keep her voice leveled. She wanted to show Ava that it didn't hurt to say the words. "Auggie knows I have family problems, so he wanted me to talk to you. So one blondie to another" Maya said,as she moved a curl from Ava's face. "What happened?"

Ava hid her face again, not wanting Maya to see her cry. "Auggie already told you"

"I want to hear it from you"

Ava sighed. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping by then you'd be willing to come out the room. Auggie will be waiting" Maya said. "He is worried. I'm worried" She had no idea she would admit out loud she genuinely cared for the little girl. She was never good at emotions. Riley's the fixer,the one who cares. Maya is the one that would threaten to beat someone up if anybody made her cry. Maya didn't find herself to be good emotional support.

But she didn't want to see Ava lose her spunk due to some family issues. Maya remembering she promised herself she wouldn't let her dad leaving change her. She didn't want sympathy from anyone. She wanted to prove she was okay. She wondered if Ava did the same.

"I'll tell you" Ava said, giving in. "If you promise not to tell Auggie. He says it hurts his heart when I feel bad. I don't want him trying to fix everything. He tries, even if it isn't his fault, that's why I love him"

Maya nearly did a double take, Ava and Auggie, she realized mirrored her and Riley. Maya looked at Ava in awe. Maybe her and Auggie understood more about love then everyone thought.

"He's a Matthews" Maya said. "It's what they do"

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?" Maya asked.

"Mommy and daddy were arguing a lot. Mommy kept on telling my daddy things he was doing wrong. They always said they were going to live somewhere different. They argued over who was going to keep me" Ava said, in tears again. "I'm not Auggie's cubbie at school. I'm not something to be fought over"

"That's why I like being here" Ava continued. " I feel safe. Topanga and I argue, but it's joke. Even if I'm not nice to her she stills lets me come over, play with Auggie, and sometimes she makes me yummy food. I want my parents to be like that, arguing but still loving each other"

Ava stopped to wipe more tears. Maya didn't want to watch anymore. It was to heartbreaking. "What if I leave? I just got married, I can't leave Auggie" Maya felt her heart break more. All Ava wanted was to be loved.

Maya hugged Ava. "Hey now. Don't cry. You are a Matthews now" She said. "You aren't going anywhere" Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a ring on Ava's finger. " You even have the ring to prove it"

When Maya looked at the ring closer, she noticed something. "Hey!" She checked her hand. Ava took her friendship ring.

Ava laughed. Maya smiled at the sight. Glad she was happy. "You're slick" Maya complimented. " I like you"

" I like you too" Ava said. Maya was even more surprised to hear that. She never thought Ava would grow to like her.

Ava gave her back the ring. "What is it like living with only one parent?" Ava asked her.

" It sometimes easier. There is no arguing. Just peace. But sometimes you miss the other parent. But this change is for the better. I promise" Maya said. She remembered how confused she was. No one ever explained what was happening, she just dealt with it and moved on. "If it gets rough, you don't only have Auggie. You have me too"

Ava smiled. "Thanks Maya" She got up off the bed, Maya did the same. Ava smoothed her skirt and skipped out the room. Content and smiling yet again. "Put the therapy bill under Auggie Doggie Matthews" She said, as she went to Riley's room. Maya followed.

Auggie was on Riley's lap. She was reading to him. As soon as they walked in. Auggie ran to Ava and hugged her.

"Ava, I was so worried. But Riley told me Maya was going to help you" Auggie said. Auggie then hugged Maya. "Thanks Maya"

"No problem buddy" Maya replied with a smile.

"Are you okay Auggie?" Ava asked, seeing how worked up he was.

" I'm fine. My smiley Riley helped me" Auggie said, giving Riley a smile. Riley smiled back.

Ava looked at Maya. "She's a Matthews" Ava said repeating Maya from earlier. "It's what they do"

Maya nodded. "Yes it is"

Ava suprised Maya by holding her hand. " You are a Matthews too" She said looking at her with a smile.

Before Maya could even respond, Auggie held Ava's hand. "Let's go watch t.v and get your mind off of things" They walked into the living room.

Maya sighed, and sat on the bed next to Riley.

"How did it go?" Riley asked, worry written all over.

"Good" Maya admitted. "It went well. At first I had no idea what to say, ya know? But she reminds me of someone, so that made it a little easier"

Riley smiled. "Good. I knew you could do it" Maya put her head on Riley's shoulder. "You seemed kind of nervous to help at first. You don't seem to believe that you can help people. But I know you can" Riley said.

"She's right. You're a Matthews" Riley said. "But helping her, caring for her proved you're all Hart"

Maya smiled. She was always ashamed of her family history of giving up and leaving. But now, Riley gave her name meaning. It gave her hope.

She's proud to be an honorary Matthews.

Proud to be a Hart.

**a/n: So this was very interesting to write out. It was a mix of Maya being all self-doubting and discovering herself with a little help from Ava. There is little pieces of the show that hint at a tough home life for Ava, and I kind of wanted to explore that. With the similarities between Maya and Ava. So I hoped you liked it. I hope I kept Auggie and Ava in character. Feel free to review **

**Have an amazing day**

**-Summer **


End file.
